


Lipstick Love

by basketcase1880



Series: Taggart: The Musical [14]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Make-up, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie thinks about Jackie and her make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over on fanfiction.net as part of a series called 30 Days of Songs but I got terrible flames so I took the series down and edited it and posted it as a stand alone.  
> Can you guess what the song is?

He sat in a trance as he watched her get ready. The way she would either curl her hair or straighten it, depending on her mood. The clothes she would wear depending on the day and the way she would wear her make up.

He loved her in whatever she wore, be it the fitted blouses and the dress trousers she wore to work or the tight jeans and tops she wore on their days off. He even loved to see her in his clothes. His boxers and t-shirt when he was working longer than her, or his wrinkled shirt torn off of him as soon as they got in the door from work only to fall into bed and make love.

The make up she would wear would turn him on as well. The barely there tones she wore when they had Jamie, or were at work. The smokey eyes and dark red lipstick she wore when they went out to a club or a party. And the freshly washed face when she got into bed every night.

Whether she wore lipstick or not, there was always going to be a lipstick mark belonging to her on his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Lipstick by Jedward (kind of)


End file.
